True Love Wins
by CCangel
Summary: Stable Queen one shot. Happier ending to The Stable Boy.


True Love Wins

Regina rushed into stables and called out her love's name. She was on cloud nine at the moment. A new life was waiting for her and Daniel.

Daniel smiled seeing her excited. He grabbed his bag as he met her. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she said and they kissed briefly. "Let's go." The moment they turned around they were met by Cora. Their hearts dropped at the sight.

They felt a blast of magic hit them hard knocking them down. Cora closed the doors with her magic. "Sneaking out in the middle of the night. Did you think I wouldn't notice? The least you could have done was leave a note."

Daniel sprang to his feet and helped Regina get off the ground. He wrapped his arm around her to protect her.

"You're impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic and listen to me," Regina said. She hoped her words would make a difference. "I want to be with Daniel."

Cora scoffed at the idea. "You don't know what you want but I do. I didn't make the sacrifices that I did in life to get you to the cusp of greatness so you could end up the wife of a stable boy."

"But it's my life," Regina argued. She looked on as Cora laughed. It was as if her idea of being Daniel's wife was ridiculous.

"You foolish girl. It's mine," Cora said serious. Her daughter was going to understand who actually held the power. "After what I had to do. The deals I had to make to get us out poverty. To get us this life and you just want to toss it away."

Regina felt herself losing the will the fight against her mother.

"Stay strong Regina," Daniel whispered. He thought they still had a shot. All they needed to do was convince Cora. They could both be free to love each other.

A look of determination crossed Regina's features. She could stand up to her mother with Daniel by her side. "Your magic can't keep us apart. I love him."

"I love her," Daniel added.

"And I love her too," Cora responded.

"If you love me, you wouldn't try to keep us apart," Regina argued.

"And you wouldn't try to run away," Cora replied.

"I'm sorry," Regina started. "But this is my happiness. We're going," she asserted. Cora held up her hand, the purple magic warning them to not make another move.

"No you're not," Cora said.

Regina felt indignation rise up within her. "So what's your plan? You're going to keep us here forever. Because that's what you'll have to do."

Daniel moved closer to her with the same indignation. He wouldn't go down without fighting for his love.

Cora asked if this choice was truly her decision. Once Regina said it already made her happy, she knew she only had one choice left. She would have to pretend to understand.

"Who am I to stop you?" she said. Regina hugged her and for a moment, she felt conflicted but this act would be a necessary evil.

Cora called Daniel to the side. "If you want to have a life together, a family...there's an important life lesson I can offer you. It's what it means to be a parent. It means you have to do what's best for your children."

Daniel and Cora looked at Regina and she smiled at them both until she saw something else behind Cora's eyes. A sickening feeling came over her and she started to move her feet. Something else coursed through her. Something she couldn't explain. All she knew was that Daniel could be in trouble.

Unbeknownst to everyone, magic started building within her. Regina saw her mother's hand come dangerously close to Daniel's chest. She hurled out a cry and flung her hands toward Cora.

Cora was tossed to the ground becoming unconscious. Daniel stared at Cora confused at what happened. He turned around to see a frightened Regina staring at her hands.

"Regina," he called bewildered. "Did you do-

"I...I didn't mean to. I saw she was going to do something. I had to protect you. I'm sorry," she rambled.

It may have been wrong of him to think it but a part of him was glad. Whatever Cora had planned wasn't going to work.

"Regina, do you still want to go?" he asked cautiously. She looked between him and her mother. She had to make a choice and she knew that time wasn't really on their side. She would have to run as planned.

"Let's go Daniel before it's too late," Regina replied. They took off on their horses and never looked back.


End file.
